


Such A Good Boy

by nastyboystyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyboystyles/pseuds/nastyboystyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**underage/daddy!kink warning**</p><p>Harry is a very well behaved 13 year boy, straight A student. Spending majority of his time revising, reading, playing the piano, and tutoring younger kids.</p><p> Some nights during the weekend he lets loose. Taking the iPad and strolling though porn sites and wanking to gay sex. Without his adoptive father's knowledge he has a small dildo to have as aid to get off. </p><p>When Louis hears moans at 03:30 in the morning, he checks on his son. Surprised to see him pumping his cock. Harry looks over, with his face flushed of colour. Louis just asks if Harry needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Louis is 21 ok enjoy meaning he's just 8 years older.

Louis wakes up to a noise, he can't quite identify it immediately. When he can finally hear it clearly it was a _moan_ coming from the opposite side of the hallway. He gets up from his bed walking into his son's bedroom to check if he was alright. 

Harry is more than alright. He's pumping his cock, releasing loud, deep moans. When Harry opens his eyes, he sees a figure in his doorway. 

"Oh my god. Dad. I'm so sorry! I won't do it again!" Harry pleads. Louis just stands there without movement. "Harry. It's fine. Just continue, but where'd you pick this up from love?" Louis rubbing his forehead pushing his hair up. "Well, I was in class then my mate said that I had an erection. He asked if I you know _masturbate._ He showed me with a pen to pump my cock slowly and quicken the pace and watch _porn._ Sorry to disappoint you." Harry looks down in denial.

"No Harry. It's completely fine, I did the same. Do you want help with wanking, I'll make it better." Louis nods. "Y-Yeah, I guess." Harry looks up. 

"Okay this might feel weird okay." Louis smirks. "No it won't. I-I h-have a d-dildo I've been using. I-I think I'm homosexual. It feels so good." Harry admits. "Hm. I need to rim and sretch you love." Louis smirks again, grabbing Harry's arse. Licking around the tight hole. "Oh God Daddy Mm" Harry moans out. Louis squeezes his son's arse hard, inserting his tongue but _**teasing.**_ "Oh oh stop teasing!" Harry protests. _"Never."_ Louis thrusts his tongue into the hole. _Basically eating his arse out._ "Daddy." Harry cries out.

"Now the fun part." Louis smiles with lube being poured onto his fingers, rubbing around the hole. "Mm Daddy." Harry moans. "That's right. Call me _daddy._ Louis starts thrusting his fingers back and forth, quickly. Scissoring the hole. He adds a third finger. _"Daddydaddydaddydaddy It feels so good!"_ Louis continues fingering quickly and hard making the thirteen year old boy moan _**so fucking loud that everyone hears.**_

"Now I'm _**really**_ going to make you feel good love." Louis positions himself at a newly stretched hole ready to go in. "P-Please f-f-fuck me daddy. I _**need**_ you in my arse. _I need you in me_ " Harry pleads, _cries_. "Such a **good** boy. Wanting Daddy's cock!" Louis exclaims. "Fuck me, please. I need your cock daddy." Harry begs like the little **cockslut** he is. Louis plunges into Harry, grinding his abdomen on the arse of the son.

Louis pulls out plunging back in _harder_ than before. "Daddy! Faster! Go deep inside my arse please!" Harry cries out in utter pleasure. Louis goes deeper, faster, and hits a bundle of nerves. "I'm going to cum daddy!" Harry screams. Louis pumps Harry's cock quickly whispering "Cum for daddy Harry, I know you can do it." 

As Harry releases onto the duvet and sheets. He makes a long, deep moan. "You did so well love. I guess porn teaches you." Louis breathes heavily. "Thank you dad. Yeah, I guess it does." Harry wiping his face.

"You're such a good boy Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> ok then hope you liked it thanks for reading my horrible shit xx


End file.
